


ready for love

by Whouffle



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Shameless Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:21:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15134978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whouffle/pseuds/Whouffle
Summary: 707 is busy with work and has no time for mc. mc, on the other hand, has ideas as to what they should do.





	ready for love

It was a slow afternoon with the only sounds of the tapping of the keys and small frustrated noises emitted from 707’s mouth. Occasionally, there would be a slight hint and MC could hear tidbits of what his headphones were repeating back to him. He seemed so intensely focused in the corner, she did not really want to bother him but found herself with a lack of anything to do. None of the RFA was online and for safety reasons, he asked that she not leave the apartment. She absentmindedly scrolled through her phone before tossing her phone to the side and moving her bangs completely from her eyes so she could lay on her stomach and prop herself up on her elbows. She stared at Seven in this position, waiting for him to notice.

Seven felt eyes staring at him even from behind his laptop screen and tilted his screen down a bit. He took off his headphones so that he could properly hear the brown hair girl who seemed to be staring at him with a big smile plastered across her face.

“Whatcha doing?” She asked, her legs moving as she became happy.

“The same thing, I’m still tracking the email and trying to get more information about the building, in simple terms. I’ve hit a damn wall and it’s taking time to get through,” he answered while momentarily checking his laptop in hope that it would magically let him back into the system. He tried more codewords and become more absorbed into it, but heard sliding noises. He figured MC was getting up to go get food or do something more productive but then heard a noise as she sat down to his left. He instinctively lowered his laptop lid and turned to her.

“Can I see?”

“You wouldn’t understand anyways.” He wanted to show her some of the things he was able to do, but he had to remind him of the agency’s promise to not form any connections. He saw how the smile on her face completely fell, and didn’t want to divulge into it. He had to make sure she was safe, he couldn’t do anything more. “Do you need something?” he asked, turning back to his laptop.

“I’m just bored. Can’t we do something together?”

“Like what?” She closed the gap in between them and laid her head on his shoulder.

“Something to wait out the time till you can get through,” she said, with a slight pout on her face. Seven became intensely aware of the body heat radiating off the smaller girl. He so badly wanted to do _more_ with her and had even more thoughts that raced in his mind.

“Do you have anything in mind?” He asked, gripping the sides of the laptop more, battling an internal conflict that was soon becoming an external one as well. MC offered no response as she lightly pushed his laptop and he took the hint to set it down carefully. Once his lap was free, she immediately placed her head directly on it, sending a small jolt through him.

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, I just..got caught off guard.” He became even more so unable to focus with her head directly on his crotch. It was harder to get around it this time and he didn’t want to shove her off his lap as he did enjoy the contact but he enjoyed too much for his liking. The problem was in fact, growing, and he did not know how to bring it up. He had to eventually or she would notice and probably feel uncomfortable and although he has spent most of the time pushing her away, he has enjoyed her company over all.

MC moved her head back and directly rubbed against the hard object behind his zipper. Her eyes went momentarily wide before a small smile went across her face. This hadn’t been her original intention but it seemed more fun than laying here. She twisted around so she could face him.

“Seven?”

“Hm?"

“What’s this?” She asked, using her finger to trace his zipper up and down. His face turned to match his hair and he tried to formulate a correct response.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to I jus-” he got cut off by her laughing and smiling.

“It’s okay, Seven! Don’t worry,” she said as she got up off his lap and instead moved in front of him, slightly nudging his legs open. “I can work with this.” Her hands moved to his button and looked up at him, waiting for a signal to keep going. Seven was shocked throughout all that had transpired and was hesitant upon giving an answer. He knew what he should do, he couldn’t afford to make a close bond but on the other hand.. he decided to let his morals relax momentarily and nodded.

MC unbuttoned and unzipped his pants and with his help, managed to slide them off. Through his red briefs, she palmed his tip and got closer. She then moved on to slowly sucking him through the underwear, leaving wet spots along the print of his length. He bit his lip and held his fist. It felt so good but he wanted to last longer than just the teasing. A moan managed to escape his lips, causing her to giggle and move his briefs completely down and fully expose him.

She lightly played with his tip, only offering kisses and a slight flick of the tongue. His hand balled up into a tight fist and he wanted so badly to just push her head down on it and move this along quicker.

She noticed this frustration and decided to let it happen. She completely encompassed his tip in his mouth and began to suck on it, causing an even louder moan from him. She lightly fondled his balls at the same time and his hips moved up more often, allowing her to take more of himself into her. His balled fist got tighter as she moved her head up and down to the pace of his hip thrusts and he realised he wouldn't last much longer like this.

“MC, I-I’m close.” She removed her lips and looked up at him.

“It’s okay,” she replied and he shook her head and lightly pushed her shoulder. She got the hint and smiled as she laid back onto the ground. He immediately moved to her neck and began sucking it, now allowing her to be the one moaning. He used one of his hands to reach up under her skirt and rub her through her underwear, causing her to ride against his hand.

He used his middle finger to rub her slit which elicited a very sharp moan. He grinned against her neck before slowly removing her underwear. He positioned himself to line up with her entrance and looked down at her.

“Ready?” She nodded and he immediately thrusted into her, both of them moaning in unison. Seven paused for a split second as he tried to get used to the feeling of her.His thrusts into her were slow enough at the beginning that she was able to match and roll her hips. If he thought lasting before was hard, it became even more so incredibly difficult with her moaning right into his ear.

MC was loving every second of it, though. Seven’s occasional grunts and the way he began to pick up his pace caused her to feel that pit in her stomach especially when he managed to hit that right place and make her tighten around him. Seven moved closer to her and bit his lip as she wrapped her arms around the back of his neck.

She shuddered as she felt herself getting tighter and rocked out her orgasm with her lips pressed against Seven. The tightness and pulsing around his cock made him groan out against her lips and quickly pulled out and managed to finish on top of clothes as he sat back on his feet. He took a moment to gather himself as he opened his eyes and saw the mess that he made. He covered up his burning face.

“I’m sorry, I’ll wash your clothes for you, okay? I didn’t mean to I just didn-” He got cut off by her laughter as she sat up and took the hands off his eyes. She sat down in front of him and held his hands.

“It’s okay, we can do it together.” Seven smiled and she offered a smile back, and together they stood up. “You might want to put your pants back on though, the washer and dryer are downstairs,” she said, giggling afterwards as he rushed to grab his undergarments. MC walked to the closet and picked out another skirt to replace the stained one. As she easily slipped the new piece of black fabric, she looked over to see him hopping into his pants and smiled quietly to herself.

She might have not known him for a long time, but she could see herself loving him for one.


End file.
